night lights
by legendofzeldalover122
Summary: (The right in passage is the willingness to sacrafice something or someone important to you than and only then will you have the right in passage into white gates that is what my mother has always told me when i lost my way) but she never prepared me for what the deitys had In store for me
1. Chapter 1

sorry i didnt realise that the new program i have on my windows 8 wont lent me make changes to what i already wrote without typeing back a whole paragraft so spelling errors are here cause i was going to proof read so yeah next chapter will be alot better with spelling cause i will be checking as i go

(The right in passage is the willingness to sacrafice something or someone important to you than and only then will you have the right in passage into white gates that is what my mother has always told me when i lost my way) i pull up into the drive way switching the black and white 2005 cobal toff pusing back my black/brownish hair i look into the review mirror at my sharp red brown eyes and my sharp tillted eyebrows leaning back on the car seat sighing the resteront was extreamly busy because of the spring dance that happened in springsport highschool where i attand as an senior i think over my day it started off with a set of twins screaming their heads off and when the dance was over students with their dates come in and cause trouble and ask stupid questions about the menu and asking how amny calories are in the food on the menu a women with alburn hair asking how many claorieswere in the water we serve i stepped out of the car the chilled wind blew pushing my long hair out of my face i looked up at the full moon whisps of black cloud wound its way around the moon i have always loved these nights turning my head away the russle of the leaves being blown by the wind and distant calls of an owl i walk up the stone steps and unlocking the cold white door and stepping inside sighing i lay my coat on the gray recliner the clanking of my heels on the hard wood floor reverbrate threw out the dark house flicking on the kitchen light scavging the fridge pulling out some cold chicken and hot sause and grabbing an fork sitting on the stool and setting the food on the connter scarfing down the cold food yawning lifting up my arm and giving my pit a sniff (ugh i need a shower) taking my uniform off and my shoes swiching the shower and putting my hand in the jet stream of water (hmmm still cold..oh well) stepping in leaning my head on the wall letting the now luke warm water run down my back smoothing and unwinding the muscle under my skin (i missed my day at the gym ) yawning letting my mind drift (hmmmm tomorrow is my day off ) i half whisper to myself picking up the shampoo and lathiring my hair and rising it and scrubbing the grime off my cream colored skin switching off the water and wrapping in a towel switching off the bathroom light cold air clashes with the hot steam from the bathroom making a shiver rake threw my spine walking quickly in the dark shadowy hall feeling the cold wall to find the door of my room opening the door and flicking on the light the neon green wall greets me sighing i flip back off the light and jump into the hard bed letting my mind wonder i look out the window at the moon threw the white see threw crutions (smoke thats all that could be seen themusky taste burning my trough i couldnt breath i cluched my trought escape i need to escape trying to run vines wrapped around my arms and legs restricing causing my bones to pop and pain to flare but no enough to brake the bone the sound of water flowing in the distance the sound getting closer and closer until it was revirating threw out the air like a thousands of instrumens playing the same melody glising water started to pool around my feet and rise slowly i couldnt scream i tried but allas nothing came out all i caould hear was the rawring of the water finally covered my head air i needed air i gasped swallowing water into my lungs this was it it all over a light shown above me reaching out a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up into the light) awaking with a jolt and flaling out of bed (owwwwwwwwwww that hurrttttt) sighing turning on my phone and playing porcelain and the tramps sliding on a black tank top and black skinny jeans with sneaker heel boots on also black and white (what will i do today) i say out loud to myself pulling my black silk hair into a neon green hair tie my thought is inerupted by my tummy growling at me picking up my cellphone i call sakuras sushi ordering for delivery cheaking my phone its 6 at night i did get home at 1am so i guess i slepted in what sould i do (ZELDA) i scream out loud thundering threw out the house to get my old game cube along with my copy of Ocarina of Time cartridge running into the living room and flopping down plugging it into the flat screen tv the dark screen flashes to life with the gamecube logo i pop the cartridge in the slot and pressing start on the controller the screen flashes and the starter screen music rings threw the speaker and the screen shows link on epona riding threw hyrule field pressing the start button i still have my last save from when i was 16 the save point is at the fire temple or heading to the fire temple from the save already having the forest medallion i click start but something is off the game screen goes black and then goes back to normal with adult nlink standing at the tree outside the village that started with a i think it was kakariko village if i rembember correctly the screens starts to buzz and static (hmm most be something wrong with the cartridge i reach for it *RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG* the door bell brakes me out of my trance i get the door and pay for the sushi i ordered and close the door sitting down to eat my eyes flicking back and forth from the sushi in front of me to the cartridge the entire time until the sushi is gone i touch the cartridge (yelp damn thing cut me!) holding my bleeding finger the blood drips onto the cartridge making it spark i scream out trying to get the cartridge out it wont budge at all i straine my muscles of my forearms and back the buzz on the screen gets louder and louder making my ears hurt my eyes lock onto the screen the screen is in first person now its looking at the moon that slowly rising above the landscape the light peicing threw the screen hitting my face the words vibrate threw my ears The right in passage is the willingness to sacrafice something or someone important to you its a womens voice like silk i gasp the screen changes again it changes to the broken bridge but it wasnt right it looked so realistic the screen flashes again i let go of the cartride and back away vines are slithering out of the tv backing up but falling over the small table and falling onto my back with a thud the vines wrapping around my arms pulling me forward pulling back against the vines the screen now black and cloudy but ripples just like water fighting even harder my hands enter the screen screaming a crying out andrenaline in my system my arms slowly gets sucked into the water like screen its freezing cold pulling even harder my nose touches the screen closing my eye i let go letting myself be taken away by the vines...blackness follows nothing thats all i could think to discribe this what is going to happen to me now will i be save will anyone miss me i close my eyes i cant breath...a light flashes above me reaching out my hand i my eyes widen a large femnine hand grabs my body and pulls me out of the darkness and into the silver light looking down the moon is above me but...the ground isnt wind whips past my face i can see the ground below me coming closer quickly closing my eyes and bracing for impact...

-lol i cliffed hanger you i would love some constructive critisim just what i could do better the next chapter will be in as soon as i can type it hope you like the first chapter this is the first time i tried this


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys its legendofzeldalover122 here is part 2 of night lights i pairing sheik and link and then as you read in the search and oc and dark link in this story i hope you liked the last chapter cronstrutive critism is welcomed here is chapter two

/

chapter two

/

protecting my head for the landing gasping when i hit something it gives way i open my eyes when im no longer falling ...face in a blank stare...(i fell...into a hole?) looking around its dim and the smell of mold wavers threw the air wrinkling my nose (ew gross) looking at the hole above me that has a streams of moonlight shineing threw (how do i get out of here) saying out loud looking down there is a stone that looks like it has an rainbow pattern humming out loud stepping onto the stone floating into the air gasping i land back onto the ground above (...you know what this is not the weirdest thing that has happended to me today) looking around in the distance is a broken bridge looking up at the full yellow moon (am i...no it couldnt be...) walking along the river beside the stone wall walking past the bridge to a bridge that isnt broken seeing a silhoutte of an man leaning against a tree near a embers of a fire that had died stalking toward the man (please dont be him) i repeat the words in my head shuffling over the bridge and stopping at the burning embers my tummy drops and my hands get clammy its him alright the hero of time (HEY WATCH OUT) a blue orb flys into my face blinding me putting my hands in my face my feet are swepted out from under me. my back meeting cold unforgiving ground the air rushes out of my lungs leaving me gasping for air cold metal is hovering over my neck making me still (who are you) the person above me asks opening my eyes that clash with pure ocean blue (get off) (not until you answer my question)he says putting more of his weight on me sighing (my name is izzy) he lifts abit of his weight off (do you work for ganondorf) rolling my eyes (no now get off) he sighs (not until you answer my last question) i look at him and glare (geez what is this twenty one questions) he chuckles (why were you watching me) my eyes widen i couldnt just come out and tell him hey yeah i got sucked into my tv and you are in a video game that someone elses controls you and i know all about the sages and your whole story lol but dont mind me ahahahah (hello is anyone in there) he says while waving is hand in my face i think of an excuse quickly (um i just though it was weird for someone to out this late at night come to think of it..is your name link) his experssion changes to shocked (yeaaah) he says slowly (the sage of light and princess zelda sent me here to help you on your quest to stop ganondorf and awaken the sages) if it was even possible his eye brows arch even higher along with his eyes he gets off of me and holds out his hand he pulls me up (so izzy princess zelda sent you? how is she? where is she? is she ok?) he grabs my sholders he keeps rambling off questions i cut him off (yes she is fine she is closer then you think i cant say anymore) he steps back (why?) cocking his head to the side and pouts (its to keep her safe) (oh) he sighs sounding disappointed he walks back over to the tree looking ever his clothed toned body starting at his toned legs in white tights moving to his tight but under his green tunic blushing lifting my eyes to his back thats toned also to his large sholder traveling down his muscular arms traveling back to his strong neck to sun colored hair turned dark blond from the light of the moon he has the body of perfection thats all i could put into words to decribe him he turns his face towards me when he sits back down against the large tree shadows splay across his chizzed face but still soft face his sharp angled eyes close his soft looking lips litting out a sigh (im not going to bite you) he says sounding slightly annoyed he blows a puff of air out of his nose his nose isnt as big as it is in the game he interupts my train of thought (uh can you sit down and relax youre making me uneasy) sighing sitting on the ground locks his eyes onto me i arch my eyebrow up at him srugging his sholders a few minute akward silence he falls asleep or looks like he is asleep i dont know which is which seeing as he might be asleep switching my sight to the stream to the stream and back to link i smelled rancid mabey if i hide under the bridge he wont notice or see if he does wake up but what will i do about my clothes hmm aha i will start the fire back up and wash my clothes and wear my underclothes exept my pants that i will wear anyways rolling my eyes at that thought and then just sit by the fire and put my jacket near it first i need to get logs or sticks for the fire i have my lighter in my pocket (but where will i find wood) if i remember corectly there are dead trees beside the castle but i cant cut them but i might be able to break them if i try hard enough looking back at link his eyes are still closed a breeze of air pushes strands of hair across his face (he sure is alot more cute then he is in the game ) wispering to myself giggling jogging awaying toward the crearing next to the run down hyrule town looking at the trees finding the skinnest smallest one finding it in the corner ramming into it with my weight nocking it down (owwwwwwwww) rubbing my face looking down at the ground to find a faced shape imprint (pfftt AHAHAHA its so perfect!) dragging the small tree back snabbing it into little peices placing it onto the still burning embers the sticks catching on fire instantly looking over at link he is still asleep almost screaming when navi flys into my face (HEY) shushing her while pointing at link she just bobs up and down in front of my face ignoring her running near the bridge throwing my clothes off slidding into the water washing myself and cleaning off my clothes putting back on the damp clothes and walking to the fire sitting there in silence (why are you wet) jumping at the tired voice my eyes locking with his tired ones (uh i took a dip in the river) he shakes his head clicking his tounge getting up he reaches into his pouch taking out a extra green tuinic handing it to me (you souldnt be in wet clothes thats one of the first rules of suriving the wilderness and plus i cant have my new guide getting sick) he sighs blushing (uh thanks) looking away he turns his back towards me and waves his hand putting o the tunic first then taking clothes out from under it setting them near the fire (uhhhh you can turn back around now) blushing he turns back around (thanks for letting me borrow these) he rubs the back of his head (no problem) he yawns falling back asleep man this is really baggy on me sept for the chest part blushing at that thought closing my eyes...what will be in store for me now...(my nightmares have always plege me but that night my mind was calm as the slow waters flow) jolting awake from my slumber (HEY WAKE UP) navi is yelling in my face smacking at her (five more minutes) groaning (GEEZ IZZY YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS LINK) groaning again but getting up picking up my clothes looking over at link he still is asleep wow i dont know how he can sleep with navi yelling all the time slipping back on my clothes sitting on the ground watching the spectical in front of me of navi trying to wake up link (LINKKKKK WAKE UP...HEY LISTEN HEY...LINK HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY) *silence* (LINK WATCH OUT) jumping when his eyes snap open he already had his sword at the ready that slightly scares me how fast he was able to move (COME ON LINK WE HAVE TO HEAD TO DEATH MOUTAIN TO AWAKEN THE NEXT SAGE) he groans sheathing the master sword he puts on his gear and starts for the steps (well are you coming izzy?) leaping up to my feet running over to him as we enter kakoriko village looking around at the landscape the village is dim and ash is floating in the air looking at the active volcano the angry red cloud above it sending shivers into my spine turning to link (uh link i hate to ask this but i dont have a shield or something to protect myself) he humms (i think there is a black smith around here) he say with his index and thumb pressing against his chin (i think i need to restock anyways we can just add that to the list) pumping his fist into the air (my wallets filled completly so i need to make room anyways there is always so many rupees in temples) he shrugs (uh but doesnt sheilds cost like alot i dont even want to know how much a sword costs) locking eyes with his (i get large discounts dont worry bout it you have to be able to protect yourself) be chuckles (NO FUSSING) navi screechs into my ear flinching he grabs my wrist pulling me along in a firm but gentle grip we enter the black smiths (AHAHA hello there link what can i get you) the large man booms giving link a comfused look he shrugs he points to me the larges mans cheery eyes lock onto me (OH HO HO looks like you got yourself a girlfriend) link shakes his head furiously blushing the mans booming laughter fills the small room the one thought that enters my mind is why is link not talking (so what do you need link) he points to his sword a sheild then at me (OHHOHOH sheild and sword for the lovely young women) he nods (HOHOHO ok link coming up i have one of each since you helped me with my skulltula problem HOHOHO) he hands link two wrapped objects walking out (link why didnt you talk while we were in there and what skulltula problem) he shrugs handing me the two objects (wait out here i need to get some potions i wont be long) he disappears inside the shop sighing opening the slightly heavy objects tearing off the wrapping paper on the long silver sword the feel of the cold metal on my finger tips sliding it into it sheath pulling the hylian shield out of its packaging tighting it onto my back testing the new weight change (nice) jumping spinning around to face link (geez link please stop scaring me) he rubs the back of his head (sorry but i saw you didnt have gaunlets and i remebered that i tried to get them when i was a kid but they were to big and now they are two small) he flashes a smile he hands them over (thank you) smiling back and slipping them on and tighting them he nods (well to death moutain) nodding and following him up the trail.

/end of chapter two yay hope you enjoyed ughh im so tired its 1 in the moring i get the next chapter out as soon as possible and i hope my scences arent to drawn out well night


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys here is chapter 3 hope you guys like how the story is going constructive critizm is welcomed please comments i really want feedback

/

chapter 3

/

we walk up the trail of death moutain (WATCH OUT) navi says for the seventh time within the span of 3 minutes link looks at me and sighs he walks ahead of me we reach the top of the trail a few minutes later link stops in mid track he looks like he is going to say something his brows nitted together his voice brakes the silence (why havent we seen any gorons on the way up we sould have ran into one by now) shrugging he shakes his head he starts a fast stride jogging behind him we walk into the goron village its quite exept for the rumble of link the goron (where are the gorons) link whispers to himself (lets find out) saying in a calm voice pointing to the rolling ball on the middle platform his eyes light up (but how are we going to get him to stop?) asking link (maybe he will stop if we stand in his path) (maybe) he smiles heading for the ledge (Link what are yo LINK) he is already out of sight running over to the edge looking down he smiles waving back up to me (you idiot you could have gotten hurt) my face burning red he flinches looking away gulitly shaking my head (its fine i guess its not too high when i look at it now...just warn me before you do that that scared the daylight out of me) he rubs the back of his head smiles up (jump) he is laughing making me smile if i didnt get hurt then maybe i will be fine taking a step back ok ready must...calm nerves running forward air flows past me in the flash pain flares up threw my face (pffffftttt) glaring up at link he is holding his hand over his mouth his eyebrow arched with slight tear in his eyes (are you ok) his voice cracking a little bit from trying to keep from laughing (yeah but that hurt...alot) looking down at the imprint of my face in the ground cracking up a bit (hey look at this) standing up and pointing at the imprint (ow that must have hurt) looking at link my eyes come just about up to his nose i walk forward (well now that i finished embarrassing myself we sould get a move on) walking on as he lingures behind me

[links pov]

*one night ago*

(LINK HURRY UP WE HAVE TO AWAKEN THE FIRE SAGE) groaning rubbing my eyes (navi please give me a minute) she quites her rambling and yelling (look navi) lookinng at the blue little orb of a fairy (i need to sleep im exhausted) a yawn proves my point (FINE) she huffs chuckling at the flustered orb walking over hyrule field night slowly takes over the plane walking over the bridge streaching my arms over my head another yawn erupting out of my throat making a fire with my deku sticks from the freaking forest temple the place was so humid and i was constantly getting eaten by bugs and the smell was so musky and moldy that clinged to my clothes changing after i left my old home soft breeze broke me out of my daze sitting down by the large tree outside the village gazing at the full yellow moon looking around confused the wind blew wipping my hair and the grass everywhere the tree creaked and groaned standing up the fire blew out (well there goes my fire) the wind died down few moments later to tired to care about the fire anymore sitting back down against the tree laying my hand on the hilt of the master sword letting my eyes close letting my mind drift off my mind snaps back to reality the sound of something on the bridge catches my attention keeping my eyes shut the sound of foot steps on the grass getting closer i grip the sword hilt the foot steps come closer and closer until they stop from across from me over the still burning embers hearing the person gasp navis voice brakes threw the tense air (WATCH OUT) eyes snap open leaping onto the thinner frame infront of me effectivly nocking them over hover the tip of the sword above their throat ...its...a...women? her red brown eyes lock with mine why would she be here at this time at night her long hair is splayed out in all directions (who are you) she growls rolling her eyes (get off) she is glaring at me (not until you answer my questions) proving my point by laying more of my weight onto her she sighs (my name is izzy) lifting a little of my weight off her (do you work for ganondorf) she rolls her eyes (no now get off me) letting out a sigh (not until you answer my last question) she looks up at me her eye closing into slits in a glare (what is this twenty four questions) letting out a chuckle (why were you watching me) her eyes go wide face pales we sit for several moments waving my hand in her face (hello is anyone in there) she blurts out quickly (um i just though it was weird for someone to out this late at night come to think of it..is your name link by any chance) shocked how did she know my name (yeahhh) (the sage of light and princess zelda sent me here to help you on your quest to stop ganondorf and awaken the sages) even more shocked she knows princess zelda and about the sages and ganondorf getting off of her smaller frame holding out my hand pulling her up (so izzy princess zelda sent you? how is she? where is she? is she ok?) i start rambling she interupts me ? (yes she is fine she is closer then you think i cant say anymore) I step back (why?) cocking my head to the side and pouting (its to keep her safe) the words vibrate threw my head as i walk behind izzy as we go to the floor the remaining goron is on she hasnt said much about herself but i guess i can trust her for now we get to the floor over time she brakes the silence in the air (do you think he will stop if we stand in front of his path) shrugging at her (might as well try) hearing the rumbing the goron comes into sight dust flys around it (UH link hes not slowing down) pushing out of the way placing a bomb in its path jumping away (COVER YOUR EARS) blocking my ears an explosion vebrateds threw the air she screams the sent of gun power in the air uncovering my ears looking up the goron is uncurled it yells out at me (YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME YOURE EVIL GANONDORFS SERVENTS) looking comfused (I AM THE GREAT LINK HERO OF THE GORON) shocked (sorry but my name is link) (oh you must be the link the great dondongo buster you have to help the other gorons have been taking to the fire temple by ganondorf they are going to be eaten if you dont help them my dad the are going to be eaten by volgaria WAHHHHHHH) stepping back shocked cold sweat forms on my brow jumping at the hand on my shoulder turning izzt gives me a smile (i got this i will get hte information and cheer him up nodding running off to the bottom floor leaning on the goron pot a few minutes later the crying stops i csn hear them talking but olny making out few words giving up sitting down on the cold floor letting my mind doze off after a few minutes izzy jumps down from the upper floor landing in front of me (i know where we are going) she hands me a red tunic (where) (inside the volcano crater) (how) (theres is a secret passage way in the goron leaders office behind the stague but i have to do something really quick) (ok) she runs into the old goron shop following after her (STAY OUT THERE) she yells pushing me out sighing little while later she comes out wearing a red tunic just like the one she gave me (you might want to put the tunic on) she turns her back to me sighing sliding on the red fabric she turns back around (race you) she runs off (WHAT WAIT) running after her entering the room she ran into she is leaning on the statue she smiles (i beated you) chuckling pushing the statue out of the way (well to the fire temple) answering her (to the fire temple)...

/

end of chapter 3 yay hope this one was ok thanks hope you are enjoying it when ever i get the time i will put out the next chapter as soon as i can thanks luvz you guys


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys i notice that the people whi are reading the story has dropped so i will love if someone would give me feedback this is going to be a short chapter because i have night school tonight

/

chapter 4

/

(HOLY CROW BAR OF JESUS ITS HOT IN HERE) link nods wipping the sweat thats already forming on his brow (holy crow bar of jesus?) he questions (dont ask) shaking his head walking ahead following after him coming up to the unbroken bridge link walks ahead of me getting to the middle of the bridge a flash of blue catches my eyes in the middle of the large rafter of the cave as soon as its there its gone humming *THUMP* looking back at the bridge sheik is standing in front of link he says something to link that i cant make of from here red eyes lock with mine into a stare to the death after a few moments link brakes the friction between us (uh sheik a new song) he starts to ramble off (It is something that grows overtime...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time the passion of friendship will soon blossom into righteous power and through it ,you will know which way to go...this song is dedicated to the power of the heart listen to the bolero of fire) he pulls his harp from out one of the folds in his body suit link folling suit with his ocarina sheik plucks his harp in the tune twice before link follows moving his finger skillfully across the small object he plays the melody he pauses sheik joins him again they harmonize beautifully together there is a long pause (link see you again) he steps back a large pillar of fire erupts between the two link covers his eyes a large flash erupts into the air stinging my eyes yelping (FREAKING SHEIKAH) i yell out uncoving my eyes link shrugs (damn sheikah's trying to blind me) i grumble under my breath link walks up to me (you ok?) nodding and straighting up blinking a few more time (lets go) i say while waving my hand forward he walks behind me over the bridge to the next platform oops i forgot about the broken bridge link gets out his hook shot aiming flying over to the next platform he looks back at me (can you get over?) (no) he puts his hand on his chin (do you think you could toss the hook shot to me) he shakes his head (too risky) he hums (do you think i could carry both of us over) i shake my head (no thats way more risky) we go back into thought (you go ahead i will find a way to get over) (but) (dont argue me go on...go) he nods going to the temple looking back at me before he enters turning my back toward the bridge ok time for the hard part how do i get in?

/

i know its very short but i hoped you enjoyed it but i would love to have some feed back to know what i could do better


	5. Chapter 5

yay hey guys how is it going i just got back from the dentist so please forgive me if this one sounds weird im still recovring from laughing gas lol im soooo happy right now

/

chapter 5

/

(ok how do i get over there) rubbing my chin looking over the cliff at he molten lava below (UGGGGHHHH HOW) (how what?) screaming aiming my sword at the intruder sheik pushes the sword away from his face (what are you doing here) i ask glaring he glares back (why sould i give you information) taking a step foward he does the same face to face (then why sould i give you information if you dont give me information) i retort (why are you with link) (none of your business) (its my business to keep link out of trouble)he glares at me even more (they why are you putting him in danger not to mention you sent him into a volcano..hm) putting my hand on my hip his eyes widen for a second (its to make him ready) he replys (for what) i growl (thats none of your consern) he says in an ticked off tone of voice i retort (why i already know about ganondorf and link sleeping in the secred realm for seven years after pulling out the master sword so tell me why i sould tell you anything if you tell me anything) he steps back shocked (How do you) (thats none of your conern) retoring (who are you?) he questions (someone who is more inportant then you think that is all im going to say) steping to him (princess)hissing in her ear she jumps back eyes wide (how do you know) shaking my head (dont worry i wont tell anyone) she leans her head down breathing out a puff of air (but how) (like i said im more inportant then you think) she stays a distance i walk up to her placing my hand on her soulder (im on your side just trust me i know what im doing) she shakes her head (i dont trust you but for now you are not a threat) rolling my eyes (oh geez thanks that makes me feel so fluffy inside) placing a hand on my heart and shaking my head (well this is farewell...) (my name is izzy) (till next time izzy) producing an deku nut out of one of her folds covering my eyes a flash erupts threw the air the light dies down uncoving my eyes (damn sheikah) i mumble slightly laughing a smile on my face ok now about the bridge think izzy think...(THAT MIGHT JUST WORK) i yell out loud (i just need a viola) i say tapping my chin (but where i guess i can ask around but i need ruppes and how am i going to get those) walking back out into the goron city making the trip back the village walking down the stairs the fire cloud above the moutian that link is still in looks angrier then ever the air around me and the people below me is gloomy and musky smelling like burnt saw dust and rubber where would i check first maybe the shops first might have something walking into the large mans shop where link and i got my sheild and sword (AHHHH WHY HELLO THERE YOUNG LADY) the larges mans brown eyes tilt up while he laughs (WHAT DOES THE PRETTY YOUNG LADY NEEDS) he laughs again scraching his white/grey beard (uh i want to know if you build instruments) he scraches his bald scalp (instruments that depends what kind do you need?) he hums ( i need a viola made for me?) he shrugs his soulders shaking his head (sorry young lady i cant help you with that but i can give you an idea on where to get one) he says quitely (where) i question (MUSIC BOX MAN IN TOWER YES. HE METIONED HAVEING MULTIPLE INSTRUMENTS HE MIGHT JUST HAVE WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!) (that helps alot thanks) his booming laugh resinates around the room (YOU COME AGAIN NOW YOUNG LADY YOU REMIND ME OF MY DAUGHTER) smiling with a nod i leave waving (well i have a lead) walking down the stairs and up again then again im at the door of the windmill opening the door and stepping inside im greeted with the song of storms music revebrating threw out the entire building walking forward i spot the music box man across the room steping forward onto the spinning dial slipping a yelp escapes me pushing back up and holding my now bleeding nose shaking my head getting off the still spinning dial walking up to the platform the odd man is on thinking back the mans name is guru guru (excuse me sir?) he looks up at me with is eyes still closed (it all started with that kid with that ocarina) (uhhhh) he rambles on about that ocarina i cut off by raising my voice alittle bit (excuse i was told that you have muliple instuments) (oh yes oh yes) he nods rapidly (do you have by chance a viola) he stops for a second (oh no oh no sorry lady i have not that one) he looks sad for a second before his face snaps back to a happy smile (thanks anyways bye) getting back onto the dial spinning back to the door and leaving (oh god what am i going to do) i fling my hands into the air over my head im going to get my nose fixed poking the already swelling flesh a fresh line of blood running over my lip holding my nose walking up the stairs to the potion shop a blond little girl is coming down looking up at her she waves closing her pale green eyes i gasp she trips over a rock on the stairs she falls to the side she is already over the edge jumping over pulling her into me twisting so my back is facing the ground *thump* skidding at inpact the air in my lungs is audibly forced out the little girl clings to my body her frail frame clings to my larger one shaking finally the ringing in my ears stop ringing the girl is crying and sniffing the moistness of tear leak threw my shirt brushing my fingers threw her long hair i catch my breath (honey are you ok) i pant out the sobbing calms down (yeah) i make out threw the sobbing (honey do you want me to take you home) she sniff nodding rubbing her small nose rubbing agianst my fabric of my shirt getting up bouncing her up onto my hips she clings her small arms around my neck (honey where are we going) she sniffs i rock my hips softly to side to side calming her down slightly holding her head and upper back against me she sniffs (my grandmas shop outside the potion shop) i hum sing to her as i slowly walk (come little children the times come to play here in my garden of shadow follow sweet children i show thee the way threw all the pain the the sarrows weep not poor children for life is this way murdering bueaty and passion hush now dear children it must be this way to weary of life and deceptions rest now my children for soon we'll awake to come in the still and the quite *humming* come little children i'll take thee away into a land of enchantment come little children the time come to play here in my garden shaaahhhaaaddddoooowww) i finish singing quite snoring brakes the silence in the air walking into the potion shop and out the back walking down the stairs the strong smell of erbs waffers threw the air the little girl snuggles into my tunic more opening the door of the old womens shop (shilo is that you i smell blood shilo?) i walk forward standing on the other side of the counter (yes mam) (where is my grand daughter) (shes right here she fell asleep on the way here do you want me to place her somewhere) the woman waves here hand beconing me to follow moving behind the counter and following the women between two doors taking the one on the left placing the girl on the small bed (dont worry she isnt hurt i broke my nose and im sure my back was split open i hadnt even notice the pain until i got here) (come now child i will fix you up) following her too the main room (take off your shirt) (uh) (do not question me child) pulling my tunic over my head along with my tang top her cold hands prod and poke at me (child how did you spit open your back) scraching my head (i fell off the stairs that go up to the potion shop mam) a shock of pain shots threw my entire body paralizing me (hmm child im going to have disinfect this gash and stich it back up) i nod (yes mam) (please dont call me mam i would perfer you to call me monica) i nod (how much is this going to cost) (nothing you brought my granddaughter safely home) i whine when she dabs water on crying out when she digs in cleaning out the wound cluching the chair im sitting in she leaves i hear her clanking vials of muticolored potions and things i cant tell what they are she picks up a slighty green and black vial she goes out of veiw (ok child here is the hard part) hearing a cork pop open i scream out in pain it felt like my body was melting and freezing at the same time it burned somemuch tears fall from my eyes (hush child it is almost over) the pain inceased ten times as much it felt like i was being burned alive and being dropped in nitrogen i was sufficating a sharp pinch broke threw all the pain tears flow out of my eyes rolling down my face then another and another repeating the process it stops but pain still flows threw my spine (it is over child now for the nose) she picks up a pink vial pouring it onto my nose she holds my face steady poping my nose back into place she wraps white bandges around my waist and my upper back (you did very well child) i sniff steading my nerves (can i ask you something) my voice is shaky (what is it child) (do you know where i could get a viola) (oh child you came to the right place in my younger years i played for the queen of hyrule) she cackles (thats amazing but if i ca may i buy it from you) she shakes her head placing her boney hand on my cheek (oh child i can not see very well anymore and shyolo does not want to play the viola she plays the flute it will not be played as long as it lays in my room you can have it) (no i will pay for it its no problem) she waves her hand leaving the room coming back out with a case (here child take it) reaching out taking out of the case playing the strings tuneing them and playing zeldas lullaby (beutiful child take good care of it and pass it on come back to visit again child) slipping my shirt and my tunic leaving (bye monica thank you some much) placing the viola case on my hip taking it and playing the bolero of fire waiting a moment nothing happend comfused (what i thought that would work) i whisper to myself well i sould head back to link he must be like half way threw the temple the sun is setting while the large silver moon rises a small pressure pushes on my shoulder blades gasping but walking forward it must be that weird potion that monica used on me walking up the moutain trail gorons are back out here (WAIT THE FAIRY) i yell out getting looks at me climbing up the trail dodging the bolders threating to crush me climbing up the rock wall as fast i can running over to the ground running into the great fairy fountain pulling out the viola quickly playing zeldas lullaby the loud laugh filling the foutain the red haired woman opens her hands to me laying her head on her hands and crossing her legs (AHAHAH HELLO YOUTH I AM THE FAIRY OF OF DEATH MOUTAIN) her voice booms through out the room (um can you enchant my viola?) she laughs (OF COURSE YOUTH THAT IS EASY) my viola floats threw the case and floats into an orb of rainbow colors the same light comes over me i yelp when my feet no longer touches the ground the fairys laugh echos threw the air for a momnent feeling of floating back to the ground the violas appernce has changed its now black and shiny with small wing patterns ingraved into the cold wood its lined with silver the fairy laughs as i gasp and admire the artsmanship (IT IS LOVELY IS IT NOT IT WILL BE CALLED THE NIGHT WING USE IT WELL IT IS RESITANT TO ANY KIND OF DAMAGE GIVEN TO IT...IT WILL NOT BURN...IT WILL NOT FREEZE REMEMBER USE IT AND VISIT ME AGAIN WHEN YOU FEEL WEARY FAREWELL NIGHT WING) she flipps back into the water waving walking out lifting playing bolero of fire the tune so crisp and smooth it echos threw the air red light forms around me taking me away landing on the fire medallian of fire jumping up and down in victory (BOOO YEAHHHHHH) i yell out putting the viola in the case running into the temple running to the door on the right but large rumbling vebrates threw the air

/links pov

finally wipping the sweat off my brow slamming the gorons hammer onto the tower in the middle going down with the it (AHHHHHHHHHHHH) holding on as best i can it lands making me fly up into the air (ugggggghhhhh when is this going to be over) jumping (in a few minutes) izzy is standing at the entrence door (sup sorry it took me so long geez link you look horrable) she jokes jumping over to her there is a case on her side her nose look like it was broken shes brused and is covered in sweat (what) (nothing) i say (but i dont have the key) pointing to the door she laughs (but i do) she laughs handing the key to me (ready to go) nodding retorting with (are you ready) (dont underestmate me) she pumps her fist in the air we yell out in unision (LETS GO)

/

sorry guys i know the ocs log was really long i will be starting out with links pov next time tay tay love you guys i will be out the next chapter as soon as i can


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys i really need feed back lol my jaw still hurts from the dentist and that was yesterday well i hope you guy like the story and i would like to thank the two people who have been still reading along with me luv guys and thank you if you guys have any ideas on a special episode luv u guys bye

/

Chapter 6

/

links pov\

cluching the goron hammer the lock on the large boss door unlocks the chain chanking onto the floor the door flys open a gust of burning in flows into our face izzy covers her face and crying out giving her a sempithedic look walking into the room with izzy following after me the platform below us is floating on a pool of lava it has multiple holes in it izzy jumps ahead of me onto the platform it slightly sways on impact she holds her hand up beconing me  
(ITS SAFE) she yells up to me jumping onto the platform it dips into the lava with my weight making izzy wave her hands around to keep steady we laugh nerviously a low rumbling echos in the large area looking around comfused the rumbling gets steadly louder the hole in the middle starts bubbling ans seething over izzy backs away with her hands up from the hole *BANG* lava and molten rock flys every where a pillar of fire and lava shots up into the air *RRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRR* my eyes widen what is that (WHAT IS THAT?) i yell looking at izzy she coving her left eye and is nealing on the ground navi vioce brakes threw the screaming and the rawring (ITS VOLGARIA!) she screaches volgaria flys around the room before diving into the hole on the outer layer making the platform rock holding out the gorons hammer moments later the rummbling starts up again i hear a sword leaving a sheath izzy is now standing next to me her long black hair covering her face my attention switches to more lava exploding from the next hole runninng forward the gray mask on the red scales shined and glowed the bright green eyes shined brightly it gurgles out lava slamming down the gorons hammer onto the head it screaches its head laying onto the platform the mask is cracked hitting it again the mask chips even more volgaria head snaps up while it slashes at me with its claws jumping away it pulls out the hole and starts soaring in the air around the area (RUN) izzy yells pulling my catching a glimps of red behind us izzy changes directions looking back fire is being blown the way we were running the sound of rumbling and the slight rawr fills the area looking forward we make it to the edge of the platform but volgaria rounds its way around us (DUCK AND ROLL) she yells she pulls me to the ground slipping under the dragons maine and body we get up running again but volgaira has other ideas it goes back into the holes two bubble at the same time having the goron hammer in a tight grip volgaria pops out of the hole on the right running over and avoiding the claws swipping at me slamming the hammer into its mask it shatters even more part of it molten face and bone show threw its head slams down onto the platform slamming the hammer onto it again its head swings catching my arm with its mane it burns me instanly causing me to yell out in pain jumping back while clutching my arm izzy runs forward taking the hammer out of my hand jumping up and slamming it onto its head her hair flys around her volgaira rawrs out in pain reeling up swipping at her she flys back onto the platform almost slidding off the edge her back and arm is bleeding and burned (LINK RUN) she yells gripping her shoulder rumbling starts up stone falls onto the ground a bolder lands next to me running around the ring and dodging the large rocks that threaten to squish me the rumbing stops after a few seconds izzy is back onto her feet she drags the hammer behind she stagers when she hands it to me she pants (finish that ass hole off) nodding the middle hole of the platform starts to bubble and splash again running to it jumping to the side away from the fire spit out at me volgarias mask is completely off slamming the goron hammer into its head blood spirts out crusting instandly (LINK THE MASTER SWORD) unseathing the sword with a shout chopping its head off it releases a final gargled cry the area grows quite he body crystalizes before exploding into dust leaving a heart peice picking it up (well its over now) the blue circle of light opens in the center of the arena a soft thump echos my eyes snapping over to izzy she laying on her face blood starts to slowly pool around her (IZZY) running over to her picking her frail body up damn it i used the fairy i had during the fight crap crap crap i repeat in my head cold sweat welling up running into the blue light i have to get her healed entering the chamber of sages izzy is no longer with me panicing whats going to happen

/

izzy pov

its so cold where am i its blurry everything is blurry laying flat on my back pain envades my system i see the full moon above me i must be in the crater blue light invades my eye a muffled voice is telling me things i cant make out links blurred face comes to my view (stay awake what ever you do dont fall asleep) i weakly nod i feel him moving somewhere but where a few minutes later that felt like hours a screams bursts threw my my bubble i spot a blurry out line of a blond hair girl she grabs links hand pulling him with her she says something about her grandmother running this threw my processing i whisper out (sweety) the little girl nods i feel myself smile before everything goes black

/will izzy live lol thanks for reading just so you know i was in the shower shampooing my hair quitely before yelling out im going to rip my ocs back open and no ones going to stop me mwhahahaha in the shower


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys i want to see if i can get this out tonight kay lovez you guys

/

chapter 7

/

links pov

a running into the village holding izzys still awake body bridal style the sun is slowly rising over the horizen looking down the stairs to the bottom part of the village a little girl is comeing up the steps her face flashes she smiles running up to us she stops mid of running she has a shocked face on she lets out a scream izzy flinches moving her head to look at the little girl she runs up to me and izzy grabbing my tunic pulling (my granmama can help sissy) i nod her tired groggy voice brakes threw the air (sweetie) she questions the little girl nods i feel her relax in my arms her eyes close ( izzy no dont fall asleep keep your eyes open IZZY) the little girl starts running threw the potion shop following behind her into the old womens shop (shylo are you back...)shylo runs forward (granmama sissys hurt) the women waves her hand (young man follow me) she shuffles following her to a back room (young man lay the girl down on the bed) she points to the bed in the middle of the room playing her down (now son i will need you help in holding her down this is not going to be easy) (yes mam) she nods moving to a large book case vials of muli colors liguids she picks out four vials one with black and blue another yellow the next green and the last is red she pulls out thread and bandages placing them on the table she walks over to the book case again getting a large bottle of water and a clean cloth she places them on the table (son im going to need you to take her shirt and tunic off) blushing but agreeing pulling her tunic off grabbing her black fabric pulling that off leaving her in a small cloth that cover her chest (do i need to) the women shakes her head (i need to see the damage before that happens) there is a large gash across her ribs and mid tummy before disapering to her back the women brushes her hair back something i didnt even know that izzy had her left eye is burned shut with a gash starting at the eye brow down to her cheek bone the women humms going back to the book case and pulling out a silver vial and a sharp small knife (now son i need you to hold her head still no matter what make sure she does not move) nodding pushing her head onto the bed she women daps the knife with the silver liguid placing it on top of izzys burned eye a scream brakes threw the room making me flinch izzys right eye is wide open and dialated her red iris darting around the room tears form in her right eye the old women drags the knife in the slight opening of the left eye reopening it she quites for a minute her body relaxes (now young man here is the part that is a little hard she can not move at all) holding her head down the women pulls out a needle placing it in the silver vial she hovers it above the middle of izzys eye placing it slowly in izzys head trys to jerk keeping it steedy the women wiggles and spreads the substance through out izzys eye the eye glows for a second before going back to the normal color the women places a bandage over the eye rubs some of the silver onto the scar before placing a bandage over that izzys body calms and the right eye closes (you may let go now young man she is not going to hurt herself right now) nodding and letting go of her head she relaxs the women gets another bottle of water and a rag she places it into the water and places on her forehead (is she going to be ok) (son hold down her waist) nodding pushing down here hips (good son but i will be checking you for injurys) she picks up the yellow vial opening it getting the thread and needle she soaks the thread in the vial she gets the clean cloth pouring the water onto it she starts to clean out the wound izzys face scrunches and flinches (now son keep her still) she dips the cloth in the vial rubbing it into the wound izzy whines and moans in pain she takes the thread and needle starts stiching up the cut izzy whimpers and twitches (ok young man lean her onto her side) turning her wasit and mid section she stiches her side up (now son lay her down on her stomach nodding she unclips the small fabric before pushing it too the side (hold her down) pressing my plams around her lower and upper back the woman stiches the rest of the gash she ties the string close the women pulls out the black and now silver vial into a needle she pushes the needle into both of izzy shoulder blades sewing up the small gashes the area is red the liguid seeps into her skin jumping a whail of pain echos through out the room she is flailing and crying out in pain (hold her down) the women says calmly she sticks the vial in the gashes pouring half into each one izzy screams and crys the women gets the green vial (hold down her arm) doing so the women dabs the green liguid into the wound stitching it close (hold her mouth open) nodding grabbing her jaw and the top of her head the women picks up the red vial pouring it into izzys mouth (close) pushing her jaw close she swallows coughing her puffy red eye slides close before her whole body gives in her face is stained with tears drool runs down the side of her mouth (sit her up) nodding the woman wraps under her arms first going to her (YOUNG MAN CLOSE YOUR EYES) blushing furiously after a minute (you may open them now) izzys chest is now covered in bandages and that cloth that was on earlyer is now clipped back on the woman wraps the rest of her back and mind section (you may lay her down) nodding laying her on her back the woman finishes wrapping her arm her attention comes to me (take off your tunic and undershirt) taking both off she looks at me closely (ok young man you will need stitched up on your chest and thats about it exept your burns i will have to insert potion into them im going to need you to not fight me) she goes over to the book shelf picking out two vials a light blue one and an green and red one she gets a injection needle and a regular one along with thread she gets a clean cloth dabing it in the red and green vial before rubbing it into my arm yelping at the pain that shoots up my arm she dabs the needle into the vial stiching up my arm yelping and gasping at each stitch once she is done with my arm she sticks the injection needle into the ice blue vial she pushed the air out of the srytinge before stiching into the burn on my arm i yell out in pain my body feeling like its getting frozen alive gripping the chair as she does the same to my other burns after several minutes (its over young man) relaxing still feeling the echos of pain shot through my body she sighs wrapping the bandges around my chest (will izzy be ok) (of course boy i used very potien potions she just needs rest to recover all the blood the child has lost and just after i bandged her up just a few hours again that child need to be less reckless) eh i say out loud (she was here a few hours ago) the women nods (she had split open a small small portion of her back by throwing herself off the side of a flight of steps but i guess that if it wasnt for her shilo would have died her small frail body wouldnt be able to handle that fall without being fatalily wounded so i must thank her) smiling while look over at izzy (she is a very interesting person to say the least) the women chuckles a knock on the door interupts our comversation (come in shylo) shylo walks in with a tray of milk and cookies (i uhh would you like one) she mumble (i would love one sweet heart) she smiles trotting over to me picking up a chocolate chip cookie along with a glass of milk setting them on the table and bowing to shylo (who knew such a beutiful young lady could bake) she giggles and bows tilting up the sides of her dress chuckling she trots over to izzy (sissy) her grandmother places her hand on her shoulder (shy why dont you go get a blanket for sissy) (otay) the girl scurrys out the women sits on the rocking chair beside me (mam) she cuts me off (son call me monica i hate it when people call me mam) nodding (monica happend to izzy the first time you met her) monica cackles (the poor child came in all brused and holding shy to her body with blood soaking the back of her shirt but i notice something thay is off with her she reminded me of an old legend about the a race of people who were exterminated a long time ago by the king of evil the had a weird ability but i wasnt able to read the rest because the page was ripped but they were call the night wings) she finishes her sentence just as shy runs in with a fur blanket she lays the blanket over izzy she has another fur blanket she scurrys over handing me a blanket (why thank you shy) she jumps up a down giggling (no problem big brother) smiling at my new nickname letting my mind wonder about the night wings and about what is going to happen tomorrow but i find myself letting my mind blank out letting sleep take over me

/

thanks guys for reading lol hope you like luvz you guys


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys the people who are reading further is getting me so excited i really want to thank you guys so much i been depressed lately but sinence i been writting this i been really happy lately so thank you guys

/

chapter 8

/

izzys pov

pain thats all i could feel it was dull and watered down like after you stub your toe and few minutes later the pain is still there but its dull sighing turning onto my side something warm slips off my falling onto the floor a cold chill claws at my body opening my eye holding my hand infront of my face flexing the fingers open and closed touching the left side of my face bandages cover that side of my face sitting up looking around the room its bright with a fire place and torches around the room it has two chairs link is sitting on one and the other monica is sitting on link is asleep along with monica getting up my bare feet touching the cold stone floor walking over link looking him over he has bandages over bare chest blushing moving my eyes to his face he is talking in his sleep (zelda...where are you...zelda) he winches his face is scrunched up giving him a sad stare (link) trying to copy zeldas voice (zelda?) he questioned while checking if he is still asleep...he is (its ok link im right here) cressing the side of his face he whimpers pushing his face into the palm of my hand (its ok link im here im safe) he smiles in his sleep (link can i ask you something) he slightly nods still asleep (do you love me link) he pauses (i love you zelda) smiling (i love you too link) letting go of links face his hand trys to grab my hand going back to the bed in the middle of the room humming (well this is cute he loves zelda so much to bad he doesnt know sheik is zelda) whispering to myself smiling to myself he has something to fight for giggling walking over to the stiched up folded clothes pulling on my black tangtop and my shoes pulling my hair back into a long pony tail pulling my bangs from out my face looking in the mirror in the far corner my red eyes glow slightly my black hair sways slightly my eyebrows nit together looking at the banadges on my face grabbing the edge of the banages pulling it off opening my left eye the red in my eye is duller then the right a large jagged angery greyish black scar starting near the begininng of my eyebrow slanting down to my cheek bone marking my pale cream colored skin sighing placing a finger on the scar frowning my lip straining into a line frowning (child you souldnt frown like that you will start getting lines on your pretty face) whipping around finding monica standing behind me (neal child) getting onto one knee monica places her boney hands onto my face (you are beautiful child but you must stop putting yourself into danger) she runs her finger over the scar (my daughter was just like you she died while protecting shylo 5 years ago when she was two ganondorfs minions attached the village she was one of the many who died) running her hand over my lip (so young so beautiful just like my little kayla) smiling (thank you monica)she smiles letting go of my face (now child sit down with me she points to the chairs link is in and the empty one she walks over to the unoccupied chair sitting in it (come child sit at my feet i want to braid your hair) smiling sitting my back face toward her skill full hands pulling the hair tie out of my hair handing it to me her hands starts to brush my hair she tugs and pulls my hair (child what is wrong) she asks (how did you know) her hand tugs another part of my hair (i can feel your uneasy ora) laughing (i am happy that link loves someone but his love for her is really unhealty for him right now he crys out her name in his sleep it makes me sad) she sighs (oh child it is okay love is never unhealthy if the person truly cares about them just try to support him) (yes thank you monica for the advice) a loud snore catches our attention we laugh looking at link he has his mouth open with a line of siliva (so monica what are you doing my hair) (im french braiding your hair child) she cackles we continue to talk until my hair is done (go on child look at my work) she smile getting up and looking into the mirror the top is split down the middle and is smoothed down on but is pinned into upside down arches a tight braid runs down my back stopping at my mid back and has a section of hair flying flat on my back (its awesome thank you) she waves the moment is broken as the door opens shylo walks in she looks at me and squeals (SISSY) runny up to me and jumping catching her wrapping my arms around her and spinning her around (hi sweetie) (sissy your ok) smiling (of course sweetie) she giggles putting her down (where is sissy going next) humming sitting down on the carpet near the chairs patting my lap she sits down (we are going to hylian lake) she giggles she yelps when link bolts awake monica and i laughes (what time is it) his voice is groggy monica taps her chin (its about mid day) link groans (we have to get going to the next location we alreay lost alot of daylight) monica chuckles (ok children but you will be taking medication vials with you) she moves over to the book shelf picking out two vials of the same colors but also picks out two other vials a silver one and a black and blue one along with red and a green one along with a yellow one she also gets out two belts she slips the vials into each slot handing me the one with the silver ine and the black and blue vial handing link the red green and yellow belt along with two roles of bandages along with two needle and a roll of string (thank you monica) link nods getting out his wallet (no child no charge you are my children now) link trys to disagree as he slides on his undershirt and tunic but monica gets out a wooden spoon booping link on the head holding my hands over my mouth trying not to laugh as link yelps holding his head (no arguing child) she cackles link puts on his boots following his lead and slidding on my sneaker heel boots over my skinny jeans (sissy be carefull) shylo grabs my hand she runs over to my stuff and trys to drag my sword over smiling walking over and putting it on along with the viola case on my hip on the left and the vials on the right my shield and my sword on my back hugging shy before getting up and walking out the door into the main room reaching into my pouch pulling out the 50 rupee onto the counter link follows behind me placing 100 rupee onto the counter (you two better have not left anything) monica yells from the back room link bolts out the door running after him once we are out of the village to the large tree outside it we catch out breath (ok izzy where are we heading now) he pants out (we are going to the zoras santurary) (why there we have to get the iron boots because you wont be able to dive that deep with out sufficating so we also need to get zora tunics) he nods straighting up we head down the path

/

hey guys i know it was a boring chapter i will be coming out with the next chapter as soon as i can


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys this might take a little longer to get out then it would normally would because i have to search the dialoge for ruto and sheik and zelda and i will be introducing a new charater hopfully i never really plan out the story i just type as i go

/

chapter 9

/

links pov

rubbing my arms trying to get my blood to pump threw my arms (HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK ITS COLD) izzy yells out she is shivering puffing out puffs of air we had just gotten to the zora domain it had frozen over izzy had rubbed my back when i slouched say that it was fine we are walking up the stair way to the royal room (oh my goddesses) the zora king is frozen but the ice is odd its red (it is red ice you need blue fire to unfreeze him) nodding (where do we get it) she sighs (the ice cavern) we walk up the side with izzy leading me into jubu jubus domain (where is he) (who) she questions (jubu jubu) she sighs (he died a long time ago) (oh) i sigh she jumps onto and iceburg it sways with her weight (you coming) nodding jumping onto the iceburg it dips into the water she jumps to the next one and too the next following after her until we are at the opening of the cave the cold intensifies (HOLY) izzy screams (well lets just get this over) nodding we go forward we move threw a short small passage the has ice hanging off the ceiling and blockes the passage getting out the hammer smashing the ice in the path we contuine in quite for several minutes until izzy speaks up (link what does zelda meen to you she has to be very special to you) stopping in my tracks looking back at her she is looking me straight in the eyes (uh its my duty to save her i was chosen by the goddesses to save her) she sighs (link i can tell she means more to you then you are letting on) turning my back to her she groans following me we go around a corner my jerked back just as soon as a gust of ice air passes by clicks her tounge ( be careful those will freeze you instantly) she takes the hammer out of my hand smashing the ice sculpture reapeatly until it is nothing but small ice cubes and shards flinching when she slams the hilt of the hammer in my hand (there are mulitple ice sculpures so keep on your toes) she growls walking forward a few minutes later we get to a large room with rotating ice blades in the middle (lets split up we can get through here alot quicker) she goes to the exit on the right jumping down catching her arm (what are you doing) she asks (no what the hell is wrong with you) her eyes widen (nothing it just that i know you a spitting out bull shit about not liking zelda) she glares at me (thats not a reason to act like you are) she gasps and groans (let go of me) whispers looking closer at her back her shoulder blades are expanding into points but after a moment it goes back down (what was that) she straightens up (what do you mean its just back pain) she questions (nothing) she trys to go off again (but we are not splitting up that gets people killed) she sighs (ok sorry link i acted like that) smiling at her she returns my smile lets go an hour or so later we enter a sparkling room a large white wolflos appears slashing at izzy she jumps back stabbing it with the master sword in the ribs it howls in pain and anger it jumps at me blocking it with a clank of my sheild another sword stabs it threw the lower belly it turns its attantion to izzy again rawring at her it jumps on top of her nocking her to the ground running forward slicing its back again again it lunges forward trying to bite izzy a sword lodges itself into its neck and jaw impailing it lets out one final shreak before fading away into nothing helping izzy to her up she grips her sword her eyes dialated after a moment her breating pattern becomes normal and she calms placing her sword into her sheath she smiles at me *thump* she jumps at the noise sheik is standing in the corner izzy relaxes sheik walks up to us both (we meet again link...if you came here to meet the zoras you wasted your time...this is all there is...with one exception the zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet...i managed to rescue the zora princess from under the ice but...she left to head for the water temple...this ice is created by an evil curse... the monster in the water temple is the source of the curse...unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt...if you have courage enouugh to confront the danger and save the zoras, i will teach you the melody that leads to the temple. time passes people move...like a rivers flow,it never ends...a childish mind will turn to noble ambition...young love will become deep affection...the clear waters surface reflects growth...now listen to serenade of water to reflect upon yourself...) he pulls out the harp from his body suit playing the tune twice placing my ocarina to my lips coping the tune once another person plays the tune looking over at izzy she has a black and silver viola pressed up to her chin and a bow in her hand she looks up (uh sorry) sheik waves his hand beckoning her forward we make a circle sheik plays the tune again a play it again followed by izzy we all pause we all play the tune again we harmonizing together we finish playing the last note reverbrates threw out the cavern sheik steps back putting his harp back into his folds of his body suit (link...izzy...we will meet again) he pulls a deku nut out throwing it onto the ground making it flash (uggghhhhh) izzy whines uncovering her eyes laughing at her (lets go back) nodding at izzy trecking back to the zoras throne room (OH CRAP I DONT HAVE BLUE FIRE) i yell out izzy sighs (i do) she pulls out a jar of blue fire pouring it onto the red ice making it melts the zora king breathes out then in his beady eye fixing in me (oh the boy who saved my daughter where is she) izzy answers (princess ruto is in danger she headed to the water temple we cant make it down to the entrence do you have something that will allow out to breath under water) she bows (ah yes here i only have one zora tunic you must get the second one) she nods he hands me the tunic izzy leaves the room removing another blue fire from her pouch pouring it onto the entrence to the shop she walks in waiting out side she comes back out with a zora tunic on (well are you coming) she takes out her viola playing the serenade of water following suite after her ...well to the water temple

/

hope you guys like i didnt get to introduce the charater i wanted to but its for certain kay love you guys


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys i might be able to get out three chapters today yay i want to thank the 7 of you guys who have been reading along with me luvz you guys

/

chapter 10 yay!

/

izzys pov

landing at lake hylia its raining just great link lands next to me i walk ahead of him he grabs my arm (hey izzy what happend back there) looking at him his crystal blue eyes shine with consern his blond eye brows nitted together his blond bangs hang in his face (what do you mean) he grits his teeth (dont play dumb) i try to pull my arm out from his tight grip (at the ice cavern you asked me about zelda) sighing (its nothing its just that you were talking in your sleep you sound like you really care about her and i just want you to be happy and stressing yourself out all the time about her safety is not helping) he frowns (how could i not worry you give me no information about her all you ever told me is that she is closer then i think) pulling my arm to try to get him to let go (she is safe she couldnt be anymore safe then she is already is but i cant tell you where she is because that will give out her location to ganons minions) he stiffens (you get it now can you let go of me now) he sighs nodding his head he smiles at me (sorry i didnt think it was that dangerous to give me the information on her that you did) i stiffen as he pulls me into a hug ( you let go) he laughs letting go of me rubbing the back of his head (sorry) i laugh (its ok lets just go we will deal with this later) link slips on his zora tunic (we have a problem i only have one set of iron boots) tapping my chin (oh no i didnt think of that...i have an idea can you pull me down with until we get into the temple then when you venture under the water then we will split up for the time being) he nods (thats a really great idea) he puts on the iron boots moving toward the edge grabbing my arms holding onto his forearms we jump off the edge the cold water making me gasp in water but it feels just like breathing in air raising an eyebrow closing my eyes until a thud racks threw links body going into mine he is on the bottom of the lake tapping his head i point to the fish head that opens the gate he questions me with a tilt of his head rolling my eyes i make a fist trying to copy the movements of using the claw shot he makes a o shape with his mouth i hang onto left arm as he uses his right arm shotting the fish head the gate jolts open making a shallow slinking noise in the water link slips the claw shot back into his pocket grabbing back onto both of my arms and walking forward he takes off the iron boots once we are inside the musky smell hits my nose instantly the water is freezing he get onto the middle railing of the room (hey link see the two unlit torches under the water uh can i come with you there) he looks over to the way my finger is pointing he nods (yeah no problem) he pulls back on the boots but he grabs my waist while jumping into the water pulling me down with he hands me the claw shot i shoot the weird metal ball things handing it back to him he hangs onto my waist by wrapping his whole arm around my waist he moves forward toward the door way with the two unlit torches walking in he gasps letting go of my waist banging my head on the ceiling looking over ruto is standing there he scales dully glowing she puts her hand over her mouth link looks up at me pushing my feet on the ceiling jumpping off the ceiling link grabs my hand pulling me down while flipping me over he puts an arm on my waist to keep me down the moment is broken by a shreking voice (LINK MY HERO YAAAAY) her attention switches to me (LINK WHO IS SHE LINK YOU BROUGHT ANOTHER WOMEN WITH YOU HOW DARE YOU WE ARE ENGAGED YOU DARE CHEAT ON YOUR FUTURE WIFE) he shakes his head giving me the *help me* look giving him the *i cant help you* look he puts one of his hands in the air in defence (YOU LITTLE WHORE) she points to me she rushes at me she grabs me by my hair and pins me on the ceiling along with the help of the water (YOU TEMPTED HIM DIDNT YOU) she yells punching her in the face shreaks (YOU BITCH) she yells link grabs her by her leg pulling her down holding her as she weakly punches his chest he walks over to the middle of the room floating up i follow suit swimming up to the top room lifting myself onto the platform (YOU) she squeals trying to fight her way out of links grip he calmly sighs pulling the small fabric from his (ruto calm down) she slaps him (HOW CAN I CALM DOWN YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME) she goes on and on i start getting a head acke (ENOUGH SHUT UP) i yell link flinches at me his eyes wide ruto quites for second (HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP) i glare at her (link let her go) i say calmly he shakes his head (link) i say in a warning voice he lets go of ruto she rushes getting up into my face (YOU SLUT YOU CAN TELL HIM WHAT DO ONLY I CAN HE IS MINE!) she yells I retort (IM NOT FUCKING HIM IM HIS PARTNER) she looks even angryer poking me in the chest (YOU ARE LYING YOU ARE SCARED OF ME ARNT YOU SCANK) i laugh (OH HONEY ARNT YOU MISLEAD IM NOT FUCKING SCARED OF YOU IN FACT YOUR PATHEDIC AND OBSESSIVE YOU MUST BE INSECURE TO THINK SOMEONE LIKE LINK COULD CHEAT ON ANYONE OR DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU WILL LOSE HIM TO SOMEONE WHO DOESNT SMELL LIKE FISH) she gasps she grits her teeth slapping me in the face making my head move slightly to the side link moves forward holding my hand up he stops in his track she starts yell again (HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AS SUCH I..AM..ROYALTY YOU ARE JUST A WHORE WHO PRAYS ON MARRIED MAN) laughing again (trust me im not sleeping with him baby he loves someone else but it is not me) laughing as rutos mouth drops open she starts to move toward link grabbing her arm and slamming her on the ground (OH NO YOU DONT YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME) sitting on her tummy (GET OFF ME) she screaches opening my hand striking her with it he head turns to the side gasps starting sniffle (you hit me) i pat her shoulders (hush its ok link isnt doing anything with anyone i was just testing you love for him you passed and plus we can have a proper interduction later for now i had to calm you down link is a lucky man to have such a beautiful wife i just work with him in freeing the sages and defeating ganondorf) she nods smiling getting off of her and holding my hand out at her she accepts my hand pulling her off and pulling her into a hug letting her go her attention fixates on link she hugs link (ohh link i just knew you couldnt cheat on me im sorry for over reacting) link looks over at me i wink shaking my head he smirks at me (im sorry link but i have to leave now she jumps back into the water dissapearing link walks over to me (if you want to hit me you can i know i was out of line) he puts his hand to my face and lightly tapping my face (i agree but you did calm her down so i forgive you) he smiles (ok so you need to decrease the water level) he nods getting out his ocarina (well im going to have leave you because i cant stay underwater and you cant hold me down it will get the both of us killed i can help you with the top and mid level kay bye) he plays zeldas song lowering the water level running along the sand after a few minutes the water level rises to the middle climbing onto the platform link comes out of the door running up to him he has two keys following him around after several hours we open alot of the doors we are in the room with rotating platforms link grabs my waist pulling me forward we get to the top he opens the locked door we are in the room with snake statues (you go on link i will wait out here im really cold so i need a minute) he nods going on sighing he enters dark links room pressing my hands to my temples god i wonder what effect it will have on link it doesnt have an effect on him in the game but here its a different story

links pov

walking into a room filled with mist and shallow water walking into the cold water that covers my foot (what the hell is this) i whisper to myself passing a small patch of sand with a tree on it running over to the locked door on the other end of the room a dark chuckle fills the room making a chill run up my spine (oh look what we have here welcome hero) a dark voice spinning around what the hell are you a person is leaning onto the lone tree they look just like me but they have red eyes greyish skin black hair and a black tunic with gray tights with black boots he has a master sword but its black (like the view hero) shaking my head unsheathing my sword running forward swinging it at him he swings his sword countering mine we both jump back from each other (geez hero a little barberic are we) glaring (oh my hero is feeling flustered up isnt he) letting out a yell swinging he meets mine again swinging a blocking again and swinging and blocking we repeat the pattern im puffing out air threw my nostrils i run forward trying to stab him he flips onto my sword cutting my shoulder he effectivly disarms me running back he swings at me rapidly quickly pulling out the goron hammer slamming it into the side of my dark copies cheek he slips back into the water pulling out the fairy bow he appears behind me he war crys running towards me his sword in a swinging position shooting him in the chest he crys out in pain falling to the ground (finish me hero) he coughes out blood (no i cant) he laughes buts its crazed filled a sad tone (you are such a hero fine leave me i will bleed out anyways) i back away the doors unlock running out the door and sliding down to the floor my hands clutching my head

izzys pov

standing outside the bars on the doors unlocks sitting against the door im so tired my eyes close waking up with a sharp pain on my shoulders screaming out in pain feeling my back there are two soft bloody stubs stick out of my back gasping and crying out i feel them retract back into my back the shallow echo of pain reverbrates through out my body getting up opening the door entering looking over to the tree and the mist that is still there but link isnt here (what the hell) a voice sounding like link calls out looking over at the grayish man holy shit he is hot he looks almost just like link but his hair is raven color and he has pure red eyes strong jaw line straight nose sharp eyebrows shaking my head (where is link) he looks into my red eyes with his ours clashing in a glare (oh the hero hm what ever happend to him) rolling my eyes (stop the bull crap) he chuckles (how about we duel and i will tell you where he is) he points to the sword on my back (oh hell no) he laughs (too late) he rushes at me with his sword pulling mine out jumpping to the side he laughes swinging but missing he bolts after me his sword makes contact with mine making a clanking nose jumpping back he swings again blocking with my sheild (oh no you dont no shields) he rushes forward grabbing my shield throwing it across the room it clanks as it hits the gound it distracts me enough for his heavy body to nock mine over he closing my eyes my hair falls out of my braid realsing and flowing around me closing my eyes as my back hits the ground pressure holds down my wrists opening my eyes he is on top of me his body holding down mine one of his hands holding down both of my wrists gasping as he grabs my chin with his thumb and his pointer finger lifting my chin (hm you put up quite a fight) he chuckle whipping my head to the side so his hand releases my chin (oh some one is frisky) i growl at him (hmmmnnnn oh how scary) i spit to the side (fuck off) he smirks (oh fuck i like that word) he grabs my chin again rubbing my bottom lip i grit my teeth lets go of my lip a jolt makes me gasp something slick slips into my mouth my eyes widen DID HE JUST STICK HIS TONGUE INTO MY MOUTH trying to rip my hands out of his grip his hands keeps my jaw open to keep me from biting him his tongue trys to get mine to move along with his my legs squrms THATS IT i slam my knee into his croutch his eyes shoot open his hand releases my hands punching him in the face (WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT) yelling out his forhead is on the floor he his holding his injured area his legs are supporting him up he just whines sighing getting out the vial labled pain killer gel lifting his head off the ground with my hands he complys with me his eyes have tears welled up in them popping off the cork dipping my finger in spreading it along the bruise thats already forming feeling for any other injurys the front of his tunic is moist with blood gasping  
(take of your tunic) he complys with me pulling it over his head (lift up your shirt) he does that as well (this stuff really hurts but it will help you ok) taking out the red vial dabbing my finger into it placing my hand on his bare chest rubbing the luigid into the wound he yells in pain wrapping in bandages he sighs he not that bad when he is not trying to kill you i think laughing in my mind (why) he questions his voice taking a serious tone (why what) i question him (why are you helping me im evil) he states laughing at him (no one is truly evil and plus you seem more playfull then evil) he goes to argue with me bopping him in the head (dont you argue with me) he rubs the top of his head groaning (now tell me where is link) he looks me in the eyes (the hero went on ahead) smiling he smiles with me he rubs the back of his head (uh can i come with you) humming (why cant you leave on your own) he nods (i just though company would be nice thats all) playfully rolling my eyes (i dont think link will like this at all i think he is going to be pissed at me for helping you but you can but what he says goes ok) he nods (ok i think we sould go back the way i came it will be quicker) he nods (oh you can put your shirt on now) he laughs (but i thought you liked the view) blushing (just put your dang shirt on) walking over to the door pushing it open (ready) he runs forward his black tunic on with his shirt (i got these for you) he hands back my sword and sheild (thanks) he nods we make our way to the room with the moving platforms (fuck i forgot about this room we need a claw shot link got me and him over the last time) he moves forward looking (uh i forgot to ask what do i call you do you have a name) he shakes his head (fine for the time being im calling you dark) he repeats the word (so dark now to the problem at hand how are we going to get over) he smirks (i have a clawshot) he pulls out a black version of the clawshot wrapping one hand around my waist pulling me into him he aims for the farthest one dragging us the the door he still hangs onto my waist (uhhh dark you can let go now) he purrs (maybe i dont want to let go) he purrs out the last word pulling me ever closer to him (i suggest if you dont want to get kick in the nuts again that you let go) he realese me instently holding his hands up laughing nerviously entering the main room i yell out links name jumping onto the railing of the pillar in the middle of the room dark jumps over behind me just as link rounds the corner link stops in his tracks pulling out the master sword (WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE) link yells out (uh he wants to join our little ragtag team) link glares (hell no he is evil) sighing (link he could have killed me mutiple times by now and leave) link looks over at dark. dark weakly waves at link (and he is not evil is was just following orders just give him a chance just one and if he fails you can blame me later ok hold ok) he sighs (fine one chance he screws up and he will be elimnated) sighing (do have the boss key) he nods (lets get going) ...

/

lol long chapter i had alot of fun writing this one hope you guys enjoy reading whats going to happen is dark really not evil will he betray link and izzy what the hell happend to ruto kay guys i will be out with the new chapter asap


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys i got a review and i would like to thank you i will make sure i read over what i write and instead of using () for when some talks i will use qoutetations "" and i will be looking over for spelling and grammer error also i will try to captiolize my "I" so i would like to thank the person who gave me sugestions and dont worry about offending me you did no such thing i really appritate your input and i found it really sweet luvz you guys for reading as far as you have kay enough of me rambling

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

chapter 11

/

Links pov

"Uh. Guys ummmm can you stop staring at eachother so intently? You two look like or dating or something" izzy calls out... rolling her eyes. I look back at my clone letting out a growl. Looking away from him my clone whines out "areee weee therrrreee yetttt" rolling my eyes that has been the tenth time he said that in the past five minute. Izzy growls lowering her head "I swear to the goddesses if i hear someone say that stupid phrase one more time" slowly shinking back from her the atmoshere around her isn't the most friendly. My clone marches up to her with a smile he takes hold of her shoulders whispering something into her ear she stiffens a moment before twitching an auditable growl rings threw out the air "Dark" she growls out his name he answers with a purr "Yes dear" izzy takes hold of his shoulders a *thump* echos through the air dark falls to the ground with a unmanly yelp holding his hand between his legs shaking my head walking past him. izzys happy laughing brakes through the tense air around us dark gets up hobbling behind us. after a few minutes we make it to the boss door the lock makes an audiable cracking and creeking pulling izzy back by her waist as the chain falls along with the lock she sighs "thanks link" nodding letting her go dark pouts behind us we walk into a room with six pillars the rooom is filled with water walking forward izzy's arm stops me from moving any further looking slightly down at her face she glaring at the water "carefull guys this water is NOT normal try not to fall in" she growls letting her arm fall back to her side nodding following after her she goes around the side jumping onto the second pillar on the right "dark" I call out to him "what is it hero" i point to the first pillar on the left "go to that one" he nods "what ever you say hero" he leaps onto the pillar turning my attention to the first pillar on the right leaping onto it straighting my back dark is looking around with a comfused look "hey guys do you hear that" he questions everyone quites a low hum vibrates through the large arena followed by a swishing of water izzy gasps "link watch out" jumping onto the pillar izzys on looking back a large transperant tentacle smashes onto the pillar I was on izzy yells out "GET YOUR CLAWSHOTS OUT" jumping onto the outer rim of the room following her getting out the clawshot she tugs my arm "give me the goron hammer" nodding handing her the hammer she holds it with two hands everyone quites looking at the pool of water slowly a pillar of water rises a small orb rises threw the tentacle is leans over to me "link shoot it thats the weak point" nodding aiming at the small ball shooting it it gets tugged out of its body the water falls it tugs itself off of the end of my clawshot izzy yells out smashing it with the hammer it shreaks jumpping back into its body form darks runs over to us the small orb spins making more tentacles three in total "SCATTER" izzy yells out jumping onto the pillars to get across the room dark runs back to the back of the room one of the tentacles following each one of us the tentacle swipe and try to smash each of us izzy yells to dark and I "dont let morphia grab you at all costs" she yells nodding dark gives a thumbs up the one tentacle with the orb goes after dark it screaches at him just like it was calling him a trader he shoots the orb pulling it up izzy runs in his direction jumpping up and slamming the hammer onto it it shreaks again jumpping back into its body it swirls again creating four more two going after izzy one coming after dark and I the one with the orb goes after izzy she backs up it has he pinned in on both sides she cant run anywhere I try to run over to her but the tentacle blocks my path going to run the other direction dark is behind me he is backing away from his tentacle we are pinned in a scream causes me and darks head to snap in the direction izzys in. the goron hammer in one of the tentacles and the other is wrapped around her wrists keeping her in the air it wraps around her mouth going around her body around her neck and upper chest and under her chest it wraps around her stomach down to her waist it wraps around her still kicking legs her red eyes are wide looking over at dark he grits his teeth jumpping into the water trying to grab him her climbs onto the pillars jumping to each one distracting the orb it moves the other two tentacles over to him trying to grab and swipe at him he nods at me pointing to izzy running over to the tentacle with the orb in it shooting it switching to the master sword effectively slicing it in half it lets out one more shreak before melting the pillars of water lets go of izzy and dark dropping them onto the ground the both are coughing and sputtering out the water the water sinks into the pool evaperating leaving a heart peice the echo of a portal opening echos through out the room along with darks and izzys coughing looking up at dark he steadly gets up stumbling towards izzy she is in a sitting positon he hand over the red mark over the neck he sits down next to her patting her back sighing I run over to them "you two ok" i ask they both nod getting up izzy speaks up in a scratchy voice "we are fine just get the heart peice so we can get out of here you talk to the sage dark and I will go back the way we came i dont think sheik will enjoy dark joining our group" nodding getting the heart peice and jumpping down onto the portal watching the two of them wave goodbye to me izzy yells out "GOOD LUCK" she laughs what does she mean "good luck"

Darks pov (omg yay first dark pov)

Izzy and i wave goodbye to link "GOOD LUCK" izzy yells giving her a comfused look "what do you mean by goodluck" I question her she laughs "princess ruto is the sage of water" she answers laughing making a O face she waves me over to her opening the door we slide down the railing only getting slighty nicked by the sliding blades "izzy do you think people will find it odd that i look just like the hero" she stops in her tracks looking back at me she rubs her eyebrow "fuck I didnt think about that and stop comparing youself to link you two are completly diffrent but in a good way I wouldnt want two links around all the time anyways " she laughs rubbing the back of my head she talks as we walk "I like link and all hes awesome and very sweet dont get me wrong its just that its hard to tell what is on his mind...OH yeah dont mention princess zelda around him he really doesnt like that" nodding a few minutes of talking and we make it to the front smashes her hand into her face making a loud slap sound "FUCK I FORGOT WE HAVE TO GO UNDER WATER" giving a comfused look "why is that a bad thing" I ask her "we need iron boots and you dont have a zora tunic and mine only fits me" raising an eyebrow at her "and why is that a problem i have iron boots so thats off the list but why is the tunic a problem" asking her she lets go of her face locking eye contact with me she sighs "you will sufficate and the tunic keeps the fluids in you body steady adapting your body to high pressures underwater" an idea comes to me putting on the iron boots "what are you doing" looking up at her she has her hands on her hips tapping her foot "stuff" i reply i walk over to her "dark what are yo..umffff" capturing her lips she gasps as my hand grabs her waist pushing my tounge into her mouth sharing air pulling towards me she whines trying to pull away from me jumpping into the water her eyes widen breathing in the water turning into air her eyebrows raise walking out of the temple relasing the iron boots holding her hips steady as we raise she hangs onto my shoulders we kick our legs trying to get up faster our heads brake the surface of the water she brakes her mouth from mine pushing away from me coughing shes blushing holding her fist in front of her mouth she swims forward climbing onto land link pulls her up raising a eyebrow at her climbing up onto the land link grabs my hand pulling me up izzy is standing by the lone tree on the island giving her a smirk link looks between us raising an eyebrow "uh what did i miss" he questions izzy answers quickly "nothing" laughing at he flusterd behavior link looks over at me he marches up to me jabing his pointer finger into my chest as he talks "i swear if you did anything to her" laughing "hero i did nothing to her or at least anything that was unessary" he puffs air out of his nose he sits on the ground a large yellow thing in the sky is dissapering pointing to it "whats that" izzy sits on the ground as well "that would be a sun dark" she laughs "speaking of dark...link its going to be dark soon what are we doing" he sighs "we wont make it back before night fall and im too tired to go anywhere so i guess unpack our stuff and sleep her for the night" she nods at him i follow their posture sitting on the ground as the (sun) continue to set and night slowly approches

/

sorry guys i have to stop it here be out with the next chapter as soon as posible


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys hope you liked the last chapter

/

chatpter 12

/

izzys pov

I wait intil both link and dark are asleep they passed out just a few minutes after the sun had set slowing getting up and tip toeing my half way across the bridge then speeding to a normal walk only the clank of the wood boards rings through the air i start humming warrior by kesha walking over the second bridge walking out of the area the moon slowly rises over the covering climbing up the latter onto the stone wall sitting onto the edge of the wall hanging my feet off the edge leaning back onto my hands watching over hyrule fields the large landscape humming *Thump* screaming out spinning around sheik is standing behind me sighing "goddesses sheik dont freaking do that i almost had a heart attack" her eyes tilt up in a smile her mask moves as she speaks "sorry about that I grew a back habit of doing that" she pauses for a minute "may I sit" she askes nodding she sits down beside me she swings her legs over the edge of the stone wall we sit in silence for several minutes the moon is still almost getting over the moutains the light making half of the field glow sheik speaks up ending the silence "what happend to your eye" she points to the scar sighing replying "is it really that noticeable" laughing her red eyes lock with mine waiting for an answer "fine in the fire temple a molten rock lodge into my face I pulled it out making the scar" she nods I raise an eyebrow at her "uh sheik do you have a reason to talk to me" she looks at me sighing answering me "how is link doing I worry for him" i sigh at her "he misses princess zelda alot I hear him cry out her name alot in his sleep and he really cares for her alot more then just saving her" sheik steps back shocked "sheik if you dont mind i want to be alone" she nods using a deku nut throwing it onto the ground making it flash sighing while laying back for a few minutes sitting back up the moon is almost at the top of the sky the light is slowly clawing its way up the wall looking over the moon lit field I feel something move and shift under my skin of my back standing up pain flashes through my entire body making me fall to my knees "unnnnggg" letting out a moans and groans of pain clenching my eyes close I feel something rip I let out a scream of pain something starts moving out of my back my back jurks up bursting out from my shoulder blades let out a scream falling flat on my face my boiling body cools against the cold stone the echos of dull pain reverbrates through out my body but I sit up placing my hand on my shoulder blade something large and soft prutrudes out of my back "what the hell" I whisper getting up climbing down the stairs the things on my back fold it creats a shadow over my head I feel the pressure on my upper legs so what ever is on my back its large it slightly sways with me as I move clenching my back I feel something extra move along with me stopping trying to raise the objects up I feel extra bone lift expanding what is on my back moving it it follows the movements I make with my back I pull it forward so I see what it is pausing for a minute looking at the black feathers that are layered over each other placing my hand on the top of it feeling the bone under the tough skin and firm feathers "I have wings" I state out loud god what am I going to tell link and dark expanding the large appendages to their full length "yeah what am I going to tell them" they will find me disgusting and wont want me around anymore oh god whats going to happen will they try to kill me thinking that i work for ganon what the hell am i no no no no I grip my head sobbing

link pov

I am woken up by dark shaking me "Link izzys gone" I sit up "what do you mean izzys gone" he shakes his head "I dont know I woke up and she isn't here" our conversation is cut off by a blood curtling scream echoing across the area dark and I look at each other getting up at the same time running over the bridges ignoring the corpses of monsters someone has already been through here running in through the path bumping full speed into something nocking it over it yelps dark catches up his voice questioning "izzy whats wrong ?" looking at the girl she backs away from us shaking her head her face is strained her eyes wide tears start to pour down her she holds her self backing away from us holding out my hand to her "izzy" I question she shakes her head rapidly I take a few steps towards her she squeeks when her back hits the large iron bars I go to touch her she crys out "dont touch me" dark stands next to me I reach for her again she slaps my hand away I let out a growl she flinches I grab her by her wrists pulling her into me she stiffens crying out in shock I hold her to me holding her head to the nape of my neck "what happend" I question her she shakes her head "I dont know" she sobs I slowly pull her into a sitting positon dark rubs her back she crys into my chest her whole body quivers as she crys darks voice makes its way through the sobbing "what happend to your back it looks like it was ripped open" she shakes her head she pushes away from me pulling out the blue and silver vile handing it to me "Im sorry link" she pauses "dark it looks like i cant come along with you guys anymore" my eyes widen what did she mean cant come with us anymore she trys going up the latter pulling her back down pinning her to the wall she gasps "What has gotten into you this is not like you" I growl she yelps "its nothing I...I just...I dont know" softening my look "I know it is stressful doing this kind of thing you know the whole saving the world thing you cant just drop out you have no idea how many times you saved me and got us a new person we need you to keep me and dark from fighting giving us advice so what ever is going on you can tell us" i leg go of her wrists pulling up her torso into a hug she hesitates wrapping her arms around me "im sorry link i dont know what got into me and about my back i got attacked by something i didnt see what it was it was just there then it was gone i freaked out" nodding letting her go she stands up dusting herself up "ok guys we need to get our stuff then get moving to the village" nodding we all walk down the trail together izzys smiling and humming noticing the black lines on her back they un down her arms raiseing an eye brow something about her explantion just doent fit in but for now i will let it slip

izzys pov

it day light now the sun is high up in the sky thinking about what happend earlyer i lied to link about my wings we walk stopping in my tracks sniffing the air "does anyone else smell smoke" the two stop in front of me sniffing the air the both nod looking in the direction the smoke is coming from realizing whats happening "THE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE" the both snap their heads up running forward running after them we bolt over the bridge and up the stairs buildings are on fire we run up to the well sheik is standing in front of leaning in looking down she yells out "link izzy get back" jumping back as the top of the well is blown off a shadowish cloud bobs in the air sheik is levitated into the air by her foot and is tossed around the air like a rag doll and then is thrown to the ground making a sickening thud link is suddenly thrown up into the air dangrously high I have to do something I feel my back moving and shifting again feeling the same bursting without the pain pumping my back im lunched into the air smashing into link effectivly slowing his speed he lands on the top of a building he looks up at me his eyes wide landing on the roof "those are awesome" he yells raiseing an eyebrow at him jumping off the building link runs over the sheik protecting her body the mist goes after him effectivly noking him out it floats off to the temple leaving me and dark the lone ones awake flying down my feet meeting firm ground my wings retracting back into my skin making black markings dark voice brakes me out of my daze "is this what you were freaking out about" I nod he face palms "geez izzy im his dark clone he slept for seven years there are fairys and there are zoras and gorons I think you having wings is not the weirdest thing that has happend" rubbing the back of my head "yeah I acted a bit like an idiot didnt I" shaking my head he points over to link and sheik "what do we do with them" I wave my hand "lets just sit down on the steps and wait for them to wake up dark grabs my hand "hey izzy" he purrs raiseing an eyebrow at him "what" I question he pokes my nose shaking my head he slumps onto the steps sitting next to him putting my arms behind my head "and now we wait" I state closing my eyes

/

end of chapter sorry if this chapter is confusing i had to spice it up a bit kay luvs you guys


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys lol i feel so bad for the story line i thought of today at work that will make everyone go "WWWWHHHHAAA?" no way. its not going to happen in this chapter but it will in the future chapters

/chapter 13

/

darks pov

link gets thrown into the air by the mist cloud that nocked out the guy in the blue jump suit my eyes widen there is no way link is going to survive that fall looking over at izzy her eyes glare into slits there is something moving under her skin the black marks move and shift a loud *WHOOSH* echos through the air... stepping back in shock as a gust of air and dust flys into the air putting my air infront of my face looking back at the spot shes gone snabbing my head up large black wings are spread from izzys upper back they spread and flap as she pulls links arms up slowing him down they slow down rapidly but izzys wings are still fappping quickly to keep them from plunching. I slightly smile when i hear links voice cry out "THOSE ARE AWESOME" they land on a roof on the right side of the stairs link smiles at her nodding before jumpping of and going to the man in the blue jumpsuit the mist cloud spins in the air shotting down at link he takes out this sword along with his shield protecting the passed out body behind him it hits him nocking him out. I hear a flapping sound along with a thud izzy is standing next to me her wings reatract and her black markings expand from where her wings retracted wrapping around her arms and her shoulders wrapping around her neck pointing they point like spikes down to her collar bone making her look like she is wearing a choker the markings down her arms look like vines wrapping around her arms down tho her wrists the markings changing to chains her hair falls out of whatever is holding it up it falls over her back down almost to her lower back her pale skin glows slightly red from the refleaction of the fire her red eyes glow bright making her look fierce her jagged scar over her left eye proving that thought her hair falls down her face frameing her face her lips are a pale red lips are blumped im tempted to capture them like the last time. feeling my cheeks heat up alittle bit shaking my head clear of the tought she looks at me. speaking up "What are we going to do about them" pointing over at link and the other person she shakes her head "no we just have to chill out for now" thinking of something to say remebering when she was crying and link had to convice her to stay in the group and the angry red and ripped flesh. " is that why you freaked out about" pointing to her back she nods "you know link has been through alot weirder stuff like he sleep for seven years im his clone for goddesses sake" she laughs "i guess i didnt think my reaction through didnt I" i laugh nodding i grab her hand pulling her towards me "izzy" i feel heat rise to my cheeks she looks at me straight in the eyes her cheeks slightly flush i poke her nose shaking my head letting her go she walks over to the stairs that link is passed out on relaxing she closes her eyes putting her hands above her head looking back at the still burning buildings "uh izzy what do we do about the fire" izzys eyes snaps open she hisses under her breath she opens the large case on her right hip pulling out a black and silver instument along with a stick with string on it she places it under her chin taking the stick and pulling it over the strings the sounds are pretty she plays a tone quickly putting her instument away just as rain starts falling down making the fire subside but drenching us both she shiver "i forgot about that part" she whimpers i sigh rembering about being in the cold wet water temple for seven years "im used to it" she looks at me her eyes soften im soaked with water something flashes and booms making me jump she frowns "what was that" i yell out. "uh that was lightning and thunder" she quitely answers me sitting back onto the steps following after her sitting next to her she shuffles away from me slightly hugging her legs to her body and putting her head on her knees shivering i sigh remebering something about link by using the memories from his child hood that if you are cold you sould try to conduct heat by holding each other her teeth chatter making me sigh taking off my tunic she jumps looking wided eye at me "what are you doing" she gasps as i take off my chainmail and under shirt off they clank to the ground making her jump she gets up moving away from me she raises an eyebrow at me "dark?" she questions i open my arms to her my chest puffing out as i breath she blushes diverting her eyes from me "dark put your shirt back on" she commands i chuckle "but immm coooolldd" i whine she runs past me over to link i hear her say "sorry link but i need to borrow this" she pulls out a red tunic handing it to me putting back on my under shirt and chainmail pulling over the red tunic she wiggles her eyebrow "reds a good look on you makes your eyes pop out" she laughs i point to her wet clothes "what about you your still wet" i ask. she sighes "i will be ok" sighing i sit next to her pulling her into me by her wrist her face making contact with my chest she pushes at my arm with her free hand she pushes away from me "ok one thing we need to get straight is space issues when link and I travled alone we only make contact when we need to you need to have some boundrys" i tilt my head at her but nodding we sit in quite for a half an hour until the person in the jump suite wakes up they moan gripping their head "goodmoring sheik" izzy sighes getting up and helping (sheik) up "hello izzy" sheiks red eyes lock with mine sheik glares at me growling before pulling out a hidden blade izzy backs away a scared expression on her face "What are you" sheik questions izzy shakes her head moving in front of the middle of us making sheik lower his wepond she walks over infront of me "sheik this is dark he is in our group now he is no threat" sheik looks between me and izzy he puts away his blade he glares at me one more time "izzy i been meaning to ask you for a favor i think you have proven capable to pull off what im planing" she tilts her head "what is it" she asks sheik shakes his head "it has to do with ganondorf having a audiance with the sistering kindoms next to hyrule to get them to help fully taking over the small resitance that has risen with the hero of times awaking" izzys eyes go wide she shakes her head "what do i need to do" she asks sheik stares dead into izzys eyes "you must dress as one of the dancers or entertainers that will be there and you must get close to ganondorf himself and find out how he is planning to attack the growing army of resitince I would have done it myself or at least help you if it wasnt for the obvious reasons" he states rubbing his forehead i shake my head "you think link or I am just going to let izzy do something this dangrous alone" links groggy voice brakes through the tention "do what dangrous alone" he questions rubbing his eyes sheik looks over at link humming he sighs "well link we were just talking about how izzy is going to infortraite ganondorfs audiance with the leaders of the sistering kingdoms while you and this dark go to the shadow temple and defeat the evil in it" link shoots up grabbing shieks shoulders shaking him his eyes wide sheik pushes him back "shiek no way is she doing that alone" sheik shakes his head "im sorry link but you can not go with her" he hums "but perhaps dark can go with her and you can stay with her until she makes it into the fortress in the dessert then you may go to the temple but you cant go near ganondorf he will know that you are near by the peice of triforce in you" link slowly nodds sheik speaks up again "The evil shadow spirit has been released Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well... But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it up again, but...she will be in danger without any help Link Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple... This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow" sheik pulls out a harp plucking a sad little melody link pulls out his ocarina izzy also pulls out her instument sheik plucks the notes again link plays the tune followed by izzy playing it they all pause they all play at the same time harmizing i look between them in amazement they hold the last note they put away their insturments sheik nods at link then looks at izzy "ok izzy the gathering is tomorrow night we have to get you ready" he stops talking switching his attention to me "now dark if you will be tagging along we need to disguse you as well i think that they may have male guards from the other kingdoms we may be able to get you armor from one of the guards from the other kingdoms hopefully one with a helment to hide your face" I nod link pipes up "I think you two can handle it but be carefull im counting on you two to come back safely he plays the song from earlyer and dissapears in a puff of purple sparkles

./

mwhahaha what am i planning ahahaha find out next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys im going to be splitting these parts into multiple chapters and im typing this at 2 in the morning so it might be a bit off

/

chapter 14

/

izzys pov

link leaves sheik,dark and I. Sheik looks back at us "come on we have to get you two ready we have to go to the hide out near the gerudo valley we must make it before morning" nodding sheik walks forward waving for us to following her "areee weeee therrrreeeeee yeeettt" i whine its night time the moon is all the way in the sky we have been walking since the mid day dark and I have been whining the whole time we can see sheik shake with frustration dark whispers into my ear "you want to see how annoyed we can get him" i snicker nodding sheiks makes us jump "what are you two planning" we smirk dark makes a flapping motion with his hands getting the jestures dark whispers to me again "can you make it quite i will talk to him to distract him" he whispers we snicker "sheik sheik sheik sheik sheik hay hay hey hey" dark keeps repeating sheik growls "what" dark keeps asking sheik questions trying to push out the extra bone looking at my wrists the chains slowly pulls back i feel the wings push out of my back slowly all that is heard is dark asking sheik questions and the sound of our foot steps my wings are half way out then third after a minute they are fulling out i ;ean over to dark whispering "sneeze and cough as loud as you can" he nods holding up three fingers counting down 3...2...1 pumping my wings as hard as i can launching up into the cold sky i hear a faint sneeze flying above sheiks head i slowly flap the wings i can faintly hear the conversation "SNNNNEEEEZZZZZZEEEE" sheik jumps snapping around "STOPP" she yells out she stops looking at dark then looking around "where is izzy" dark looks away from her "i dunno" sheik puffs up frustrated "stop bullshiting me" she says i slowly desent so im standing behind her "fine" he sighs slightly whining putting on a pouting face "she is up my nose" he tapps his nose trying not to laugh he smirks i can hear sheik growl dark puts his hands up he taps his thigh nodding retracting my wings he lets out a huge sneeze throwing myself onto the ground tumbling "ugggggghhhh goddesses dark your nose is huge" sheik spins around to look at me i wave at her she lets out a frustrated yell "UUUGHGHHH" throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. dark and I burst out laughing i get up following after sheik who has picked up her pace she sighes "we are almost there five more minutes of walking" after a few minutes we make it to the fences just outside the gerudo valley sheik pulls back a rock in the way jestering us in nodding we walking the whole thing is covered in torches and once of those weird dresser mirror things sit up agaist the bright wall a wide array of costumes and outfits are hanged on the walls sheik speaks up again "pick one from that wall" she points at the one with the skimppy outfits "i have to wear one of those" i cry out she shakes her head "i know they are very reveling but now you she why i cant do it i stole them straight from the shipment they had coming in for the gathering" i sigh dark blushes looking over at the outfits they all have the same layout but have diffrent colors the top that shows the belly it has small straps that connect to a choker with small string dangling from the large steel circle that holds together the choker there are cuffs that hang onto the upper arm they also have the dangling strings with the beads on them the top that holds up the breast is solid colors in the middle but becomes translutient as it goes out the middle of the butterfly shape sept for five of them but they all have the large metal circle flowing down they middle slightly it stops at the belly button the skirt has an two slits a small one on the left but a large one on the rights that cuts open to the top showing the whole leg the flurls are pinned going over to the left the top is tight pressing into the back side but loosens at the upper thighs beads hang off the rimming of the belt it starts with a large hoop expaning from it the skirt swirves to the side showing off the entire right leg its its flat but see through exsepted for the ruffle that has a diffrent colored lineing on it i sigh picking out three a one with gold top gold belt and beads with gold trimming with a white skirt the next being a silver sparkly to with a white straps and sides of top with a silver belt and beads with a white skirt with gold trimming and the last one being black top with gold top and black bottom with gold chains with a gold belt with silver chains with gold and silver trimming hhhmmmmm i have to get close to ganondorf though so i have to look diffrent thinking back into the game i have never seen a gerudo wear black all of them would go for gold or white so i guess im wearing the black one it fits my looks anyways picking up the black one sheik nods closing a stand up changing curtain will i have to take off my underwear or something thinking "sheik i have a weird question" i hear her shift "what" i sigh "do i have to wear diffrent panties" i hear dark burst out laughing she gulps "yeah" i feel the sweat build "and what are they" i ask "which one did you pick" she asks "the black one" i ask she sighs i hear her shifting through something a folded peice of cloth peaks though the curtain taking it "thanks" i say i open the small peice of cloth its completely laced it has gold trim and the black make rose patterns that are see through "uuuggggggghhh" i groan taking off my skinny jeans along with my panties slipping in the small fabric it makes my but stand out slipping on the skirt it jingles as i move taking off my tunic tangtop and bra slipping on the top the beads just graze my belly buttion making me flinch slipping on the cuffs the muscle of my arm making it strain slipping on the choker i hear sheik shuffle "you can put that down now" i say the curtain goes down dark gawks sheik looks me over "i forgot two other things" she pulls out a pair of stilettos that are pure black slipping them on moving in them i seem to be fine next she pulls out a hair metal peice thats gold with black trimming "i will be doing your hair and waxing your legs to make sure they are smooth" gulping at the waxing park did they even have wax apperently they do she nods to a chair sitting down might as well get it over ten minutes later the waxing is done i lean my head on the back of the chair she places the head gear on me weaving my hair through it the head gear has a crown like structure to it the forhead has a dipping ark like its just a gold piece of metal on my forhead that makes a v shape then turns into a bunch of golden chains that hang onto the tip of the v peice netting in my hair then it goes into a high ponytail by a metal peice from twilight pricess that midna wears on the back of her hair sept that this one has a small hoop connecting the chains to the back peice but the back has a gold rose on the hair piece then is just a gold hoop slash bolt nut the top section of my hair goes into the hoop then the lower layer is laying flat on my back i am given golden eyeliner and black eyeshadow and gold glitter along with pure red lip stick using the gold eyeliner to make a slight wing making my eyes look sharp lightly patting on the eyeshadow to make it look like it is shadowing getting darker as it comes down to the gold eyeliner putting on the red lip stick it makes my lips plumber tapping a little glitter ontop of the black eyeshadow the make it look like stairs in the night sky sheik looks over the work and nodding my body curves to the out fit making my body look even more womenly my slight abs lightly shine cause of the spray sheik sprayed me with dark walks over the heels making me almost being his hight and making me taller then sheik the black markings that go down to my mid back and around my neck and my arms and wrist makes me feel a bit nervious will i be alittle to obvious sheik had painted my nails gold with black trim the panties show from the large slit on the side dark giggles and chuckles at me the whole time dark is wearing a leather armor suite when we were getting my make up he came back with a passed out guard from the southern region from hyrule the suite has a mask so i quess the guy was an archer the black leather wraps around darks body making his muscle more defined shaking my head shiek speaks up while checking me over "are you ready it is almost time its sunset people and leaders already arriving i nod ready to go dark gives a thumbs up "ok guys good luck" sheik wishes to us i shiver will i be able to pull it off well im going to have to find out

/

sorry guys this is just the set up for the crazyness ahead


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys here is the next chapter it is going to be really short i have alot to do tonight so yeah

/

chapter 15

/

links pov

leaving izzy and Dark landing on the platform my feet touching the ground looking around im in the fenced area above the graveyard i hear whispering coming from the stairway leading down into the ground the hair on my neck stand up on edge as I walk down the stairs the whispering and crying becomes louder making me cover my ears as i make it to the bottom the whispering turns into turtured screams and loud crys "THE EYE OF TRUTH" the words repeat over and over again makeing me sink to the ground sitting on my knees my eyes are wide scanning the room rapidly a loud scream echos through my head making me grip my head the voices get louder and louder STOP I scream all the noise stops the room becoming earily quite making me shiver the round room has many empty torches having a blank moment thinking looking around the room for a lit tourch nothing hmmm looking around again an idea comes to my head dins fire getting onto the middle platform letting out a yell as the fire engulfs the entire room a creaking noise can be heard over the fire crackling on the torches the stone screaching agaisnt stone as the path opens the whispering comes back again "find the eye of truth" this eye of truth has to be important i think shiek might have mentioned that i would need to get it to be able to move through the shadow trying to remeber what sheik said that i would have to go back in time and go down into the well leaving the shadow temple the voices call after me shaking my head pulling out my ocarina and playing the preude of light warpping to the temple of the time walking up to the pedalstool unseathing the master sword slamming into the stone making blue light fill the room a flash my feet leave the floor a second later my feet touching the ground again everything seems taller leaving the temple the hyrule castle square it is life filled and bustling smiling wipping a tear that forms at my eye rembering the dead filled future shaking my head running around hyrule field across the bridge going to the village running up the stairs entering the happy bright village rembering the guru guru talk about the kid with the ocarina when i got the clawshot from dampie running up the stairs up to the windmill opening the door walking in guru guru is in the other end playing a weird tune walking over to him "listen the song of storms he says" listening to the tune carefully pulling out my ocarina repeating the tune thunder booms outside the pattering of rain echos the music in the windmill starts playing faster as the dial in the middle starts to move rapidly guru guru yells out in frustration running out the door as fast as i can the draining of water can be heard looking down the well is emptying well lets get going

/

yeah sorry guys that it is so short


	16. cleaning

sorry guys cant type today is clean house day sucks


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys sorry i hadnt posted in a while i have alot happening family is coming in from canda so i have been super busy with cleaning and getting things in my house repaired and when i do have free time im extreamly wiped out


End file.
